


Warm Inside

by hazelNuts



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: Clary, Maia and Isabelle have taken the week off to get away from everything and cuddle up in front of the fire in a little cabin surrounded by snow. But then a snowstorm hits just when Isabelle's gone out to get groceries.





	Warm Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enkelimagnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/gifts).



> This one is for [hanukkahmagnus](http://hanukkahmagnus.tumblr.com/) for the [womenofshadowhunters](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/) Femslash Holiday Exchange.
> 
> I hope you like it and have amazing, wonderful holidays!

Clary rubs furiously at the window with her sleeve, hoping it’ll clear her view of what’s going on outside a little more. She peers through her reflection, straining her eyes, but can still barely see where the porch of their cabin ends. And beyond that, it’s nothing but snow and darkness.

‘She shouldn’t have gone out so late,’ Clary says for the umpteenth time. Anxiety is tying her stomach in knots and she rubs at her belly to dispel some of the nausea. ‘You think she’s going to be okay?’

Maia joins her at the window and wraps an arm around her waist. ‘I’m sure Izzy will be fine. She’s not supposed to be back for another fifteen minutes, anyway. If she’s not back by then, I’ll go out and look for her.’

Clary pulls out her phone to check the bars. Nothing. Of course. With the trees and the snowstorm, no signal will be coming through. Maia covers her hand with her own, and gently takes away her phone, putting it on the table by the door.

‘She shouldn’t have gone out,’ Clary says. ‘Not on her own.’

‘It wasn’t supposed to snow. And we were out of food.’ Maia sighs and pulls Clary closer. Her body is stiff from anxiety. Clary slips her hand beneath her sweater to gently rub her hand over the warm bare skin of Maia’s back. Maia relaxes a little and presses a kiss to Clary’s temple. ‘But next time we all go.’

‘Definitely.’

They stay by the window for a moment longer, peering into the snowy darkness outside, until Clary shakes her head and turns away, taking Maia with her.

‘We need to find something to do or we’ll drive ourselves crazy with worry.’

‘Like what?’ Maia gestures around the cabin. ‘We’ve already stress-cleaned.’

‘How about you go set out some warm and comfy clothes for Izzy for when she comes back, and I’ll gather all the ingredients for hot chocolate,’ Clary suggests.

Setting out and measuring everything needed for the hot chocolate doesn’t take long, so she lines them up neatly, in order of when they need to be added. Nothing more to do. She turns around, thinking she might as well check on the fire, but Maia is already there, poking at it.

‘Does it need more wood?’

‘No, it’s fine.’

Clary turns back to the little kitchenette, worrying at her lip with her teeth. Now what? Cookies! You can’t have hot chocolate without cookies.

She grabs their last packet and a plate from the cupboards, and arranges them with care. She’s just set the plate on the coffee table when the front door bangs open, letting in cold air, snow, and a shivering Isabelle Lightwood.

Clary almost trips over the rug in her haste to get to her girlfriend, and from the way the screen clatters back in front of the fire place, Maia is in just as much of a hurry.

‘It’s snowing,’ Izzy grins, her lips barely showing above her scarf. She puts down the grocery bags and brushes the snow off her coat. ‘It was– Wow!’

Clary quickly closes the door, then starts helping Maia pull off Izzy’s clothes and lead her to the bedroom.

‘The drinks,’ Maia reminds Clary, and Clary quickly goes to the stove and her neatly set out hot chocolate ingredients.

The knot of anxiety loosens as she stirs the chocolate and listens to the laughter drifting out of the bedroom as Maia helps Izzy with her clothes. Her girlfriends are done long before she is, and they move around her as they put away the groceries. When Clary finally brings out a tray with the cups of hot chocolate, Maia and Izzy are already comfortably settled on the couch. Clary puts down the tray and tucks herself into Izzy’s side.

‘You know,’ Izzy says between blowing on her hot chocolate. ‘I could get used to a warm welcome like this; getting undressed and dressed by one girlfriend while the other makes me something in the kitchen.’ She smiles wistfully.

‘We were worried.’

‘I know, but still… It’s nice. Makes me feel very loved.’

‘Do you still feel loved if I make you do the washing up?’ Clary asks.

‘Do I get a kiss?’

‘You’ll get two,’ Maia says.

‘Well, okay then.’ Izzy laughs. She takes a sip of her chocolate and hums, closing her eyes and leaning back into the couch. ‘You know what we should do when it’s stopped snowing?’

‘Climb out the window because the door will be blocked, and shovel the snow away from our front door?’ Maia suggests.

‘Yes,’ Izzy agrees. ‘But that wasn’t what I was about to suggest.’

‘A snowball fight,’ Clary says.

‘And build a snowman.’

‘And make snow angels.’

‘And then Clary can make us more hot chocolate.’ Maia takes a cookie off the plate and dunks it in her chocolate. ‘It’s really good.’

‘Thanks.’

They stay silent for a while, drinking their hot chocolate, listening to the fire crackle and the wind blowing outside. Clary rests her head on Izzy shoulder and closes her eyes.

‘We should do this every year,’ she whispers. It’s been a good week. Probably the best of her life. And now that all her anxiety for Izzy has been replaced by contentment, she never wants it to end.

‘Minus one of us possibly getting lost in a snowstorm,’ Maia adds.

‘We should definitely plan our food better so we won’t have to go into town too much, because that kind of sucked,’ Izzy agrees. ‘I was never lost, though. I’ll always find my way back to you guys.’

‘Awww,’ Clary and Maia exclaim in chorus. They lean up to press kisses to Izzy’s cheeks, and almost spilling hot chocolate over themselves in the process.

They’re _definitely_ doing this again next winter.


End file.
